Foxfire Nights
by Edward Simmons
Summary: Ahri has found herself in a predicament with her past, present and future. How will her past mistakes effect her new life in the League of Legends. Her new found romance is at arms with her past lover who doesn't feel like sharing.
1. Free Champion Rotation

**I don't own League of Legends **

**I play and have such a love for the characters I create little stories mid game which tends to catch me off guard and making me a average player. But I am getting better. :s**

**Any way I plan to make this into a three parter at the moment I don't have an editor so I am possibly looking for one, send me a PM if you're interested.**

"What a DAY" Wukong groaned as he made his way out of the arena for cleaning. Finally he would get a break from all the fighting after such a long day. Wukong held his staff in his tail and used it to nonchalantly steal a small basket of peaches of a merchant on his way into the town. Most of the time the town's people were happy to give champions gifts but what fun was that? Wukong slipped into a nearby stable to munch on his prize when he noted the basket was empty. He looked aghast and checked the bottom of the basket. There was no hole so they couldn't have just fallen out.

"Looking for something?" a sultry voice called from the stall behind him.

He armed his staff and watched as a beautiful white tailed fox girl walked out of the shadows carrying two peaches.

"Ahri…"he sighed in relief.

She held out one of the peaches for him. "How sweet of you to think of me, I am so very famished."

He came in close, his tail clutching his staff. "Oh come on now, what kind of friend would I be if I forgot my best friend."

Ahri managed to hide the cringe, she knew Wukong was too good for her. He was sweet, cunning, and noble, even if he was sometimes a thieving monkey king, but still pure of heart. Wukong took the offered peach. She smiled and took a delicate bite of the restolen peach and sat down on a hay bale.

"Do you ever wonder if the Summoners intentionally make us lose?" he said with a mouth full of peach.

"Noooo, that's absurd… why play if you intend to lose?" She pondered for a moment and took another bite of her peach.

Wukong smiled, cheeky as ever, "So what do you have planned for today, since the games are done."

Ahri paused thinking about it. "I have been meaning to go up to the baths, you know the ones in the hot springs?"

"The ones with the cranky owners? The ones that won't let me meditate in the water 'because I shed' bah!" He made a face.

Ahri giggled and shook her head gently. "No I mean the one Soraka works for, the outdoor hot spring, and not for meditation, just for a relaxing soak."

"Well… I am going on the free roster next week, I should rest up now before getting the worst players ever." He smiled a toothy grin.

"Guh I hate the free roster." She got up and they began the walk up the mountain trail to the hot springs.

As they approached they were met with Soraka out of her usual battle clothes and in a green silk kimono with white flowers on it. She smiled with a level of serenity that seemed ethereal. The green played on her features making her white hair seem even softer, her gaze more gentle. It was far from the Soraka you would see in the arena.

She lead the pair toward a large pool carved out of the rock. "Please leave your garments off while in the baths." She laid out a pair of towels for them to have in the bath, and another for when they got out. She then opened the privacy curtain and left the two in the room.

Ahri blushed at the realization. Turning her face to Wukong to make a joke she found him already disrobing, she squeaked and turned away from him her tails making a partition.

"A liitle warning would be nice." Her face was as red as MF's hair.

She covered her face waiting for him to be finished and wrapped in his bath towel. As she heard him getting into the bath she turned around to see her best friends posterior, it was taut and perfectly shaped. She followed the length of his tail swinging across his back showing off his toned back muscles. Her dirty mind wondered what else on him was toned.

She was snapped back to reality when Wukong splashed her, she jumped hissing lightly. She was so lost in her dirty little thoughts to have noticed he ever got in. Wukong smiled again. "I'm sittin over here all by myself, too bad the fox is too scared to disrobe." He taunted.

Oh? He wants a show, I will give him a show, she activated her love spell and her clothes slipped right off her body in to a pool around her feet. Her tails covered her most intimate parts until she could be sheathed in a towel. Then she stood with her feet on the steps adjusting to the hot water.

Unfortunately the spell wore off and Wukong stuck his tail out for her to trip on. As she stepped forward she rolled on his tail and he let out a painful howl. She slipped and fell in the spring and got her hair and ears soaked. Without thinking she got up and shook out her hair in a desperate attempt to get the water from her ears before orientating herself with a mischievous looking monkey king.

She looked at him for a moment feeling like a drown rat and then realized her naked form and splashed him in the face with a wave of her tails. "Pervert." She grumbled as he laughed.

"You started it." He chuckled and leaned back on the rocks. "Ahhh, this really hits the spot, what a good idea." He peeked a red rimmed eye open to see if Ahri was enjoying herself as much as he was.

She had her back to him and was wringing out her hair and then shaking her head causing it to fluff more. He paused noticing her porcelain skin was even more beautiful when wet. She leaned from side to side trying to get the water out of her ears, she was more toned that he had noticed before. She certainly earned her place here in the league. She was just about to turn around when he closed his eyes again.

Ahri sat down in the water letting the towel cover her breasts. Sometimes she hated her human form. Wukong seemed to be enjoying himself and she smiled, at least there was that. She inched her way over to him, how to explain her feelings for him when she didn't really know them herself. She got closer and realized the lazy monkey king had fallen asleep.

How peaceful he looked she dared not touch him knowing his heightened senses probably already knew she was too close. But she couldn't help but admire him. She knew behind those softly shut eyes were the most piercing green eyes she had ever seen. She could get lost in those emerald pools, even the red under his eyes were enchanting. His fighting was a work of art all its own. Sure he called it Wuju style but the Monkey king had made it his long ago. The tricks, the power, she found herself next to him and slowly she laid her head on his shoulder. Just for a moment she told herself.

**I hope you liked it, we will be seeing more characters in later chapters but this story will mostly be about Arhi. Please review.**


	2. The Monkey King

**HO HO Another chapter after a long time.** **RIOT owns League of Legends **

Wukong had dozed off for a moment and then became aware of a weight on his shoulder. He moved just enough to see Ahri relaxing. He wondered if she had actually fallen asleep, he noticed Draven on his way in and thought of a perfect opportunity to play a joke on the fox. He used his clone to take his place for a moment then rushed over to Draven.

"Draven, wanna get in on a little prank?" He smiled devilishly.

For a moment the Noxian warrior gave him a gruff hmph and turned his back to him.

The monkey jumped over the broad man's head and crouched in front of him blocking his path.

The Noxian man grumbled and stroked his beard. "What kind of prank?" Normally the monkey king played too childish of tricks for his interest.

"Oh nothing special, just on a sleeping fox. She might even feel you up." He was trying not to burst out laughing.

"Well why wouldn't she? Draven is irresistible. Show me the way monkey man!" He smiled and followed Wukong to their bath with a slightly scowling Soraka watching them go.

Wukong's clone had almost vanished when Wukong had quickly put his tail under her head to keep her from falling in the water. Draven got into position and gave Wukong a thumb up. Just to see her naked made the whole prank worthwhile, of all the women he had been with none were like the elegant and enchanting fox girl, though he found her even cuter when she was asleep. Wukong was patiently waiting they were waiting to see what she would do.

Ahri began to stir as something didn't feel right, didn't smell right. She didn't want to open her eyes just yet. She trailed a finger up Draven's thigh and she paused. Her brain knew it wasn't Wukong, he wasn't hairy enough for that. But she managed to hide her anger until a burly arm wrapped around her and pulled her on to his lap with a yelp. Her golden orbs meet with an icy blue and she hissed. She tried to push off him but found herself pulled back to him. She then let out a feral growl and bit him hard on the arm. He let go and she jumped out of the water her tails wrapped around her breasts and across her waist. The rest were flared out in a threatening display as fox fire began to form. She stopped her assault to the sound of the monkey king laughing.

She turned to see him on top of the bathhouse practically in tears. "You should have seen your face!" he fell back in another fit of laughter.

She looked back at Draven confused, he shrugged and blew her a kiss. Her ears flattened and her tails once again flared out. She picked up her clothes and slipped them back on only to take off, she was fighting tears she didn't need anyone to see right now.

Wukong came down still chuckling to himself. "Perfect! Did you see her face?" He went for a high five but was left hanging by Draven who had a curious look on his face.

"I never took you for the cruel type. Don't get me wrong, I enjoyed it." He shrugged and dipped his arm in the water rinsing it off from her bite.

"Cruel? It was just a prank, she knows that." He retracted his hand and looked off in the direction she ran.

"Whatever you have to tell yourself monkey man." He dipped into the water a little deeper and decided to enjoy his free bath.

Wukong paused wondering if he had indeed gone too far, shaking his head he was reminded he was the monkey king, his jokes were always funny. He put on his armor and headed out of the bath paying Soraka and letting her know Draven would be taking over their bath. He slowly walked into town this suddenly plaguing his mind. Had Ahri really not found it funny? Maybe she would later and was just in shock.

~Meanwhile~

Ahri used her flitting power to put extra distance between her and the bath to make sure Wukong couldn't catch up. She finally stopped at the edge of town and took a moment to collect herself. She was so angry, but for what? It was just a prank she tried to tell herself. She paced back and forth for a moment before deciding to visit Leona. She always knew what was bugging the fox before Ahri did herself. She walked slowly to Leona's home, elegant but also inviting as the chosen of the sun should be. Rather than knocking she let herself in and found her sitting with Kayle over coffee.

The Fox waited outside listening to their conversation.

"There is something about him that is so rugged and so wonderful, so much of a man." Kayle took a drink of her coffee, but her voice was sullen.

"What did I tell you?" Leona took a drink boredly.

"I mean, I know how he is but… I want more." Kayle mumbled.

"I told you not to get involved, he's a man on a mission, and until he gets his way he won't have time for anything else." Leona sighed having heard the story before.

"I know… and yet…" She looked out the window.

"I know he's handsome and rugged, and that voice… mm. I really do know. But until he gets his vengeance on Twisted Fate, he won't quit… and even then… do you really think that he will be the same man without that purpose?" Leona tried to be comforting but overall she was making Kayle feel worse.

Leona stopped seeing Ahri walk in. "uh oh… I know that pout." She smiled

Kayle turned to see the fox girl, she wouldn't call herself a friend of the fox but she wouldn't start anything with her either. "I guess I had better be going. Thank you for listening and... for your… imput." She put down her cup and got up from the table. She made her way out having to duck slightly for her wings to make it out the door.

Ahri sat in her place and looked to Leona. "I always forget how tall she is, you know, because she flies in the arena." She looked innocently at Leona who had a smug look on her face.

"Did the bath work out?" She stirred her drink with a spoon lazily.

Ahri sobbed.

**I hope you guys liked it, please review.**


End file.
